The present invention refers to waste treatment by aid of suction. At transport of waste of different kinds with aid of suction it is often used continuous suction, which certainly means a very large energy consumption, and which also means a need for big and expensive vacuum pumps. For intermittent transport it however also is required rather large and therefore expensive vacuum vessels and vacuum pumps, as the suction must be maintained during a time of several seconds, which means a need for a rather big volume of vacuum.